Cupido II - The day after
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: The Sequel to "Cupido". What happens the day after, how will Minerva and Hermione deal with it all? This is rather PWP and femmeslash, so don't like, please don't read. HG/MM


_A/N I can't believe I forget to translate the sequel. Well, here it is, the sequel to "Cupido"._

_As usual, working without any beta-reader, I just hope I didn't slaughter the language. I did my very best – enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Cupido II – The day after<strong>

The next morning McGonagall made her way to the Great Hall with very mixed feelings. On the one hand she was terrified to look Hermione in the eyes after what happened yesterday, on the other hand a part of her was inexplicably looking forward to see her.

And there she was, flanked by Harry and Ron, walking down the stairs. Guiltily Minerva noticed that Hermione wore a polo-neck jumper underneath her robes which covered her neck up to her chin, like her own robe did to poorly conceal the traces Hermione's passionate kisses left.

Hermione noticed her and grinned inwardly when she thought about why McGonagall wore that high-necked robe, before she gave her teacher a beaming smile.

Seeing this smile McGonagall's legs turned to jelly, but she got a grip on herself.

"Miss Granger, may I see you in my office after breakfast? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, professor."

Was it her imagination or did Hermione just place a strange emphasis at the word _professor_?

McGonagall decided to skip breakfast and instead take a stroll and get some air.

In a hurried pace she circled the Black Lake while her thoughts tumbled in a wild misorder, before she hurried through the castle and back to her office with impressively billowing robes. Hermione was already waiting for her and McGonagall opened the heavy door.

"Miss Granger, please come in," she prompted her student unnecessarily and crossed her office with long strides to take refuge behind her desk which provided her with a semblance of sovereignty.

"Please, have a seat," she ordered the young woman.

Hermione obliged and crossed her legs, thus causing her skirt to ride up a good deal.

At this sight Minerva got uncomfortably warm.

'It's just an after-effect of the curse,' she told herself, 'it surely is.'

"Miss Granger, about yesterday," she begun and focused on a parchment on her desk in order not to stare at Hermione's legs.

"I don't think we need to talk about anything, Professor," Hermione interrupted and looked at the older woman insistently.  
>"We both know about those special circumstances. If you're afraid I might try and get something out of it, you can be appeased, I don't plan to blackmail you," Hermione explained and smiled disarmingly.<p>

She jumped up, circled the desk, knelt beside McGonagall's chair and grabbed her hands.

"It was a delightful experience for me, Minerva, I don't regret a single second of it. Please, don't destroy it," she begged McGonagall.

And when she noted that the woman involuntarily stiffened she added: "And please, you don't have to be afraid of me, I don't want to cause you any harm."

"I'm not afraid of you, Hermione," McGonagall exclaimed pressed and looked slightly helpless at the student kneeling in front of her.

"Well, that explains why you look at me like a rabbit caught in the headlights," Hermione mocked gently and pulled McGonagall's hands to her lips. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that I am basically of age?"

"You're not of age."

"Well, at least not officially," Hermione admitted and fumbled for a thin golden necklace under her sweater. "Remember my third year? Remember my time-turner?"

Demonstrative she shoved the time-turner right under McGonagall's nose.

"My third year was almost twice as long as for the others, according to that I am a year older than them and ergo I am of age," she explained and looked at McGonagall seriously.

"It doesn't change anything, you're still my student and this whole thing shouldn't have happened," McGonagall contradicted resolutely.

"Should we then use this nice little something to g back in time and change the past," Hermione asked and played coquettish with the necklace.

"Are you mad? You can't mess with time!" McGonagall started. "Besides, we would still remember and so it wouldn't change a thing."

Hermione frowned in the light of this logical blunder, before she grabbed McGonagall's hand again and caressed it tenderly.

"Drop it!" McGonagall flew in her face and hastily withdrew her hand.

"Minerva, there is no reason for further denial. Yesterday that wasn't just the curse, that were we as well. I can feel it and I'm sure you can, too."

McGonagall shook her head. "No, I can not."

"You liar," Hermione said tenderly, jumped up and watched intently into her teacher's face. After a minimal pause she leaned forward and kissed McGonagall gently on the lips.

When Minerva felt those soft lips on hers, she took trouble to smother a moan and clasped her hands around each other to prevent grabbing Hermione and holding her.

"I think it is better if you would leave now," she pressed out and leaned back in her chair in order to bring some distance between them. "Harry and Ron must be missing you by now."

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think so, they wanted to go to the Quidditch-pitch and they won't be back by now."

"Someone else will notice you're staying here so long."

"No, I don't think so," mumbled Hermione, leaned back in and kissed Minerva again who defended herself only weakly and appeared to be quite out of breath afterwards.

Hermione looked at her and hesitated for a moment, suddenly she wasn't sure any more if she was doing the right thing. But then she shrugged off her doubts and looked at the older woman challenging.

"If you like to fill yourself with moral indignation, be my guest, but coincidentally I won't believe a single word of it," she retorted saucily, pulled her sweater over her head and threw it carelessly behind her.

McGonagall's eyes darted over the love bites on Hermione's neck and décolleté and felt her resistance crumble. Nevertheless she undertook a last desperate try to get herself out of the affair.

"Hermione," she hissed, "dress yourself this instant!"

"I don't think so," Hermione replied, supported herself at the armrests of the chair and watched her professor full in the face. "And I don't think that you really want me to."

She reached behind her back, opened her bra and threw it as carelessly aways as her sweater.

"If somebody comes in now!" McGonagall sounded slightly petrified and tried in vain not to stare at Hermione's breasts.

"If that is your only concern," Hermione muttered, "I can do something about it. Where have you been this last two hours? In here?"

"No, why?"

Instead giving her an answer Hermione wrapped the chain of the time-turner around herself and McGonagall and spun the mechanism twice.

"Now we're two hours back in the past," she informed her teacher, "so nobody will miss us for two hours. Besides, we're outside of time somehow and nothing of what is going to happen, really happens."

"Flimsy excuse!" McGonagall snorted and averted hastily her gaze from Hermione.

"May be," Hermione admitted and shrugged, a gesture whose physical effect made McGonagall's tattered resistance collapse further. "But you must admit, it is an interesting and not entirely inapplicable excuse."

While she talked she went nearer to the older woman and before McGonagall could utter any word of protest, Hermione sat on her lap and put her arms the older woman's neck.

"No one needs to know, because basically nothing happens," she purred and stopped Minerva's objections quite effectively by kissing her.

McGonagall closed her eyes in helpless resignation when she felt Hermione's lips on hers again, felt Hermione's naked breast press against hers and her tongue claimed entrance in her mouth. Arousal floated like warm trickles through her entire body, gathered like a fire in her abdomen and her nipples stiffened.

She moaned quietly against Hermione's mouth and against better knowledge she pulled the young woman closer.

Without breaking the kiss Hermione caressed her back, her hand sought her way up to her shoulders, her neck and up to her hair where she fumbled for the needles that kept Minerva's bun together. Minerva's hair poured in soft curls over her shoulders and delighted Hermione buried her hand in it, tangled playfully with the dark strands and enjoyed the silky feeling.

Finally she broke the kiss and her mouth drew a torrid trace over Minerva's face and towards her ear, nipped at her earlobe and caused with this another shiver of arousal at Minerva. Her hands moved on their own, fumbled at the buttons of Minerva's robes and for a start laid Minerva's shoulders and cleavage bare.

Her mouth wandered from Minerva's earlobe down her neck and Minerva laid back her head to give Hermione more room; she arched against this hungry mouth which refreshed itself with the softness of her skin.

Minerva send her thoughts of later on packing when her hands gripped Hermione's waist tighter, slid along her naked back and traced the curved outlines of Hermione's body.

Hermione fumbled on with the buttons on Minerva's robes, caressed her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra, before she tenderly pulled the straps down her shoulders and freed the soft curves from their satin-laced prison.

She pressed her mouth against the sensitive tips and teased them with her lips and tongue until Minerva's hands, clawed into her back, hinted at her that it was time for more.

Hermione smiled at her mischievous, then she pulled free from Minerva's grip and glided from her lap. Confused Minerva looked up to Hermione when she left her so suddenly and she wondered blurry what she was up to now.

She hadn't to wait for long.

Hermione knelt at her feet, put her hands under the seam of her robes and glided with her hands tenderly along Minerva's legs, circled her ankles, drew small circles at her calves and shins and caressed Minerva's knees. Her hands moved on, drew even smaller circles on Minerva's thighs, scratched her nails softly over the inside of her thighs, moved further up and so causing Minerva to open her legs wider.

Gently Hermione moved her fingers over the thin fabric of Minerva's slip. Minerva gasped and glided forward on her chair to give Hermione better access.

Hermione lifted her head, smiled at her and pulled the heavy fabric of Minerva's robes higher and put her hand more definitely between Minerva's thighs. Skilful she caressed her through the fabric and noted delighted the wet spot spreading there.

As much as her professor had protested at the start, now Hermione was convinced that McGonagall enjoyed her caresses.

Finally she pulled the disturbing fabric away and glided with her fingers playfully through Minerva's pubic hair in order to gently circle her clit before she entered Minerva's wet entrance with two fingers.

She glanced at the face of the older woman. McGonagall had put her head back, her eyes closed and her chest moved rapidly up and down with her hasty breaths.

Hermione moved closer and moved her fingers softly inside her. She found a rhythm Minerva apparently liked. After another quick glance at Minerva's face she bowed her head and enclosed her clit with her lips, sucked it and circled it with her tongue without breaking her finger's rhythm. Minerva trembled, lifted her hips and pushed closer towards Hermione's hand and mouth.

She gave a regretful moan when Hermione took out her fingers, but turned it into a lustful gasp when Hermione circled her clit again with her tongue, went deeper and entered her with her tongue whilst caressing her clit with her thumb.

When Hermione then suddenly left her alone, Minerva opened her eyes disappointed. Hermione stood in front of her, her loving gaze directed at her face and reached both hands out.

"Come," she simply said and pulled Minerva up to her.

Minerva felt like wasted, her bones were like melted and needing support she leaned herself against the young woman. Hermione wrapped her arms around her and lead her in the direction where she thought Minerva's bedroom was, not without stealing a passionate kiss under way.

Minerva sank onto her bed, glad that her shaky legs hadn't support her any longer and looked sideways at Hermione who knelt beside her and gave her a Cheshirecat grin.

"You know, I'd like to see your face when you come," Hermione whispered in Minerva's ear and kissed her neck.

Her hands glided over Minerva's neck, her breasts and opened her robes further. Her mouth followed her hands, caressed the soft white skin and then turned to Minerva's breasts. The dark nipples rose proudly and Hermione enveloped them with her lips one after another.

Although she had barely enough air left, Minerva managed to ask Hermione:  
>"Why do you want to see my face when I... when it is time?"<p>

Hermione lifted her face from Minerva's breasts and beamed at her.

"Because you're so drop dead beautiful during that moment."

The obvious love and sincerity in Hermione's words took Minerva's breath away and surprisingly willing she let it happen that Hermione freed her of all her clothes, before she laid down on her bed and reached with both arms for Hermione.

With shining eyes Hermione looked down on her before she laid next to her and pulled her close.

Held by Hermione's arms and covered in the warm feeling that young woman loved her so obviously Minerva finally forgot all her objections, all moral issues which argued against their being together and devoted herself to Hermione completely.

Hermione read those thoughts in her eyes, carved into the vulnerable, yet open smile playing around Minerva's lips and went, smiling as well, to finally release Minerva from her tension.

Within short time Minerva pushed her hips violently against Hermione's hand, clung to the young woman and caressed her as far as she could reach her.

"Hermione," Minerva gasped, cupped her hands around Hermione's face lovingly and pulled her closer to kiss her. Hermione wrapped her free arm around Minerva's waist whilst her other hand worked aptly between Minerva's thighs.

"Soon...soon..." Minerva trembled. "Oh! Hmmm... Hermione, Hermione!" Minerva whispered while her rhythm grew. Her eyes searched for Hermione's, their gazes floated into each other and locked . Hermione felt how Minerva clamped around her fingers, harder and stronger than she had expected, when the older woman climaxed, Hermione's name on her lips.

Minerva nearly melted away under Hermione's loving gaze and was just able to conceal her damp face against Hermione's neck.

Hermione fondled her and beamed at her as if she was given a wonderful gift.

"You're aglow with happiness," Minerva finally stated when she got her breath back and quietened her mind. "And yet you haven't... I mean..." Minerva spluttered.

"Well, you could find a remedy," Hermione replied, grabbed Minerva's hand which rested lightly on Hermione's breast and guided it between her legs. Minerva's eyes widened when she felt the wetness there and understood how aroused Hermione was, how much she had aroused Hermione.

"I believe I won't have much trouble," she mumbled and caressed Hermione aptly.

"I think so, too," Hermione replied with a husky voice and adapted to the rhythm of Minerva's hand. She pushed her hips violently against this torturing hand before she quickly and with a suppressed cry climaxed.

"That was almost too easy," Minerva whispered, stroked Hermione's hair back and pulled her closer.

"What should I do with you now?" she asked then.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked anxious.

"I just can't have an affair with a student, Hermione, I simply can't."

"I had hoped it would be much more than just an affair," Hermione retorted and replied Minerva's look with slight displeasure.

"Call it whatever you like, but it is an impossible undertaking, time-turner and alternate logic or not."

"So you don't want me?"

"I thought you would have perceived by now how much I want you, Hermione. So much that my body prevailed over my principles. But it can't be, I must not!"

"So you don't love me," Hermione realized flatly.

Minerva kissed her student tenderly on her temple. "I shouldn't tell you, but yes, I do love you, Hermione. I love your sense of humour and your intellect, your generous character, your braveness and this gentle brown eyes which are unable to hide your emotions. But what happened just now shouldn't have happened at all. Albus may – may!- turn a blind eye and not dismiss me instantly, but now, with Umbridge at the school he wouldn't have any other choice.

She cupped her hand around Hermione's face and kissed her gently.

"You see, love, as much as I want to be with you, it's just not possible."

"Don't suggest that I should forget about this two days," Hermione answered depressed.

"I won't request that from you, particularly since I know that you wouldn't be able to. Oh Hermione, you're so young, you'll find someone else to fall for, someone you can be with, someone closer to your age than I am."

"But if I don't want somebody else!" Hermione protested. "I just want you. And only you."

Minerva peered into Hermione's eyes which looked at her full of conviction and sighed smiling.

"We'll talk about it when you're graduated. If you hadn't changed your mind till then, that is."

Reasonably satisfied by this compromise Hermione cuddled back into Minerva's arms.

She wouldn't change her mind, that she knew for sure.


End file.
